Love and lust
by FoxLight12
Summary: *revised* Butters moved back to south park for junior year. not only his he stuck in drama but also in a plan he has no idea he is in.*suck at summarys*  Kennyxbutters style dip and creek. Does have OC's. Warning: This is Boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello this is my first story on fanfiction. **_

_**Pairings: Kennyxbuttersxcartman( a love triangel), style, dip, creek, and minor token and clyde.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own south park. This is only fan made. **_

A young 17 year old sun blond haired boy, rolled over in his bed. Slowly his eyes open to revel deep Caribbean eyes. It was the first time Leopold "butters" stotch, slept in his new house. The room was fairly big. His queen size bed was by the window. A wooden desk with a hello kitty laptop on it sat against the left wall. While a dresser was against the right wall. Posters of hello kitty and friends were posted up on all the walls. He really didn't want to wake up for his first day at south park high. The young blond had moved away from south park when he was 10. Now he is being his junior year at a new school. Years changed butters, and with the help of his old friends at his old school he stopped shuttering. His hair went to his neck and was wavy. He had a very feminine body that had no hairs, blemishes on the ivory skin. Slowly, he pushed the blanket off of him. Looking out the window he only saw his cyan eclipses. 'Mom and dad must be at work already.' After getting out of the shower he put on a fitting foxkeh shirt, skinny jeans, polka dotted socks, and cyan colored vans. He treasured the shoes that his best of friend layla gave him. Picking up his light blue cococat book bag, wallet and keys he headed out to his car. He really didn't want to see cartman again.

In class a older, taller dirty blond boy sat in his desk talking to his friend, stan. The boy was kenny McCormick. He was the trouble maker of the school, and a well known player. Now he rarely wears his hood of his orange parka. Rated the hottest boy in school, he stood 6'1, well built for a poor person, and was also known for his dark blue eyes. The glass got silent as mr. garrison walked in. Garrison was moved up to teach the eleventh grade history class. He looked at all of them. 'How the hell I get stuck with the dip shits again.'

Mr. garrison: "Okay class, welcome butters back to the school." Cartman looked up from talking. Now cartman wasn't that fat anymore, he was quarterback and rated the biggest ass in school.

Cartman: "That little fag."

Kyle: "Shut up fat ass your just upset because he beat the shit out of you along time." Kyle was like butters, had a not skinny, but skinny figure. He was 5'9, and his hair was now wavy compared to the jewfrow.

Cartman: "Don't call me fat you fucking faggot jew."

Stan: "Hey, fat ass stop calling kyle that." Cartman huff. Stan was well built and stood the same height as kenny. He was quaterback of the football team.

Cartman: "you're a fag too."

Stan: "Yes, kyle is my boyfreind." Cartman turned and said nothing else as butters walked in.

Garrison: "Butters sit next to kenny." Kenny felt his mouth dropped. 'Wow he is cute.' Butters walked to the desk and sat down. Kenny let a smirk appeare and had a pretory look in his eyes. Man, was he going to have fun.

_**I know its not long but future chapters will be. Might up date soon.  
**_


	2. Fight for butters

**Sorry for the late update. Been busy. So here is chapter two. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own southpark.**

**Pairings: (I changed at bit to match how the stroy really goes that i have writen on it.) Kennyxbutters(main), OCxbutters, Cartmanxbutters ,Style, dip, and creek.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Butters sighed as he sat and listen to Mr. garrison stupid rants. 'You suspect he would got over it all this years.' A folded note landed on his desk. 'Wonder who it is from.' As he opened he glared at the name, Eric. He looked up and sent the evilest of glares to the most racist Nazi boy in the whole school.

(A/N bold cartman, italicize butters)

'**Hey faggot' **butters scribbled on the paper

'_What do you want_' He threw It back at cartman.

'**Noting why haven't you grown some balls**'

'_Why didn't you get a life.' _He tossed the note to cartman.

'**I did.**'

'_Doesn't look likes it. Do you still cry like a baby when someone hits you.' _Cartman glared at the paper and crumbled it up. Butters laughed silently. Thanks to layla, kiyra, and lina he isn't old push around butters. 'Hm I got to text them later.'

Lunch time rolled around, and butters walked to the line. As he was walking he didn't notice two dark blue eyes following him.

Stan: "So you have any of you heard robin's gang struck again." He looked at all of them.

Kyle: "Yeah. That gang is worst then our gang. The only strongest we have is kenny and craig."

Stan: "What im not tough." He looked at kyle with puppy eyes.

Kyle: "Well your more of a peace keeper." Cartman tapped kenny.

Cartman: "Kennth are listen."

Kenny: "No." He didn't even look at cartman. Cartman hates being ignored but didn't dare stand up to kenny. If there is one thing cartman and the school knows is you don't want to fuck with kenny. Kyle sighed as he saw what kenny had his attion on.

Kyle: "He isn't just another number kenny." The said blond looked at the red head.

Kenny: "What do you mean?"

Kyle: "You can pull the love then leave them on him. He is not like bebe or any other girl you screw."

Stan: " Kyle's right kenny. You don't want to do that to butters. I mean you might be strong, but rember what happened to cartman after butters got done with him." Kenny thought for a minute. Its true he had his fare share of bedmates, but he also knows butters to innocent for that.

Kenny: "I can try." Kyle really wanted to hit kenny.

Kyle: "Didn't I just say that..." He looked over to see robin make his way to butters. 'Shit! Robin's going to eat butters alive.' Everyone knew robin had a thing for small cute things.

Butters was walking to his table when he felt someone behind him. He dropped his plate and turned, then slapped the person who grabbed his butt. The small blond's heart dropped as he saw the person. Not only was the teen 2x his size but also way buffer then poor skinny butters.

Butters: "Um...i'm sorry...I didn't..." He squeked when the hand grabbed his little wrist. Surely now he was going to die.

Robin: "Hm...what do we have here. A cute little kitty." Butters closed his eyes when he felt the hand let go. He opened his eyes to stare at an orange jacket. 'Kenny.'

Kenny stood infornt of robin. They were the same size and built so the outcome of a fight is always tied. He hated robin with a passion. Robin moved to south park when they were in the 5th grade, after butters moved.

Robin: "Getting in my way again uh mccormick." The said burnet glared at the blond. Kenny just smirked.

Kenny: "No your getting in my way." Everybody contuide to watch the fight. Kenny and robin getting in a fight was what everyone wanted to see. Butters was standing behind kenny, confused as always. Kyle sighed.

Kyle: "Didn't I tell him not to go after butters. No one ever listens to kyle."

Stan: "I do." Kyle laid his head down.

Kyle: " Because you know you wouldn't get for a mounth." Stan decided to leave it at that. He couldn't survie that long. Butters walked from behind kenny.

Butters: "Um...i'm going to walk away now." Kenny and robin just stood there in a stand off. Both not relizeing at the last secound that butters left.

Kenny: "Way to scare him off!"

Robin: "I didn't he ran from you!" Both stood ready to attack the other. Robin smirked. "Fine, we'll see who can get him first."

Kenny: " Agreed." They both went to sepreat ways. What the two boys didn't know was that there was a certian nazi listening in on the conversation.

Cartman: 'This should be easy, I'll show those muscle heads who will really win.' He snirked and went to plan how he will get the skinny blond.  
**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Now what is the little piggy up to. Poor butters though it will get better for him. Can kenny actually win against a evil mantupilitve pigg, and a egotics pretty boy. Find out in later chapters.  
Butters: I'm going to get attaacked  
Kitsune: No you wouldn't. Here is a stuff kenny fox.  
butters: Yeah. -takes stuff kenny- Reveiw plz. so i dont get attacked**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there. here is anouther chapter. **  
**butters: Foxlight does not own south park. If she did i would have kenny. So enjoy.**  
************************************************************  
Gym class rolled around and the boys were in the locker room. Butters locker was next to tweek.

Butters: "Hey tweek."

Tweek: "Hey butters." Tweek was three inches taller then butters. Like kyle and butters he was skinny. Over the years he claimed down but still twitched a lot, now that his parents didn't over load him on coffee.

Butters: "Who is are P.E teacher?"

Tweek: "Mr. woody. He is strict, and his lessons are always so hard."

Butters: "Oh, well that's okay. Kiyra use to give me dance lessons, and her lessons were hard."

Tweek: "You took dance lessons." Butters blushed.

Butters: " Well yeah I learned lots of things. Layla was part of the cheer team so she let me practice with her at her house, lina taught me skateboarding and ice skating, while kiyra taught me dance and karate." Tweek's hazel eyes just stared at butters.

Tweek: "They must really like you." Butters looked back at him.

Butters: "Yeah, I was there ever cute brother, and they were like sisters."

Tweek: "That's cool." Soon a 40 year old buff man walked in.

Mr. woody: "Alright you little pansy hit the bleachers." Every filed out and went to sit in the bleachers. "Today we are going to practice our shoots. Everyone line up behind the basketball hoop." Cartman was up first.

Stan: "Come on shoot fat ass!" Everyone laughed.

Mr. Wood: "Now kids let the fat one throw the ball."

Cartman: "Hey stop calling me fat im big boned."

Kyle: "What ever throw the damn ball!" Cartman just crumbled and missed the hoop completely.

Mr. Woody: "All right back to the end of the line. Next." After 18 people butters was the last in line. The only ones to make it out of cartman and the 18 people were kenny, robin, stan, and kyle. "Alright skinny shoot. You can move up some shorty."

Butters: "No thanks im okay." He threw the ball and made it. Mr. woody just stood there. Butters was only in the middle court and made it.

Mr. woody: "Wow kid that's far for some one of your stature." Butters just smiled sweetly, and walked back to the group. "Okay now run laps around the gym till the bell rings."

Butters was running next to tweek.

Tweek: "Wow how did you do that. Kyle only made it because his arms were longer." Butters laughed at tweek.

Butters: " Would you say anything if I said lina tought me." Tweek still couldn't belive it.

Tweek: "So girls basicly taught you everything." Butters smiled.

Butters: "If they heard you belittle them like that they beat you." Tweek shuttered at the thought.

Tweek: "I want to meet them now." Butters sadly smiled.

Butters: "I wished they were here now." Tweek looked at the smaller blond.

Tweek: "Sorry if I upset you." The smaller blond looked up.

Butters: "Its okay." He really did wish they were here.

It was the end of gym, and butters was wipping his face. He was only in the shorts, and really didn't see three pairs of eyes on him. Butters then saw a hand against his locker. Turning around he came face to face with the green eyes of none other then robin.

Robin: "Hello there kitten." He squeked when the other hand crassed his cheeck.

Butters: "Um…are you going to hurt me." Robin had a pretory smirk on his face.

Robin: "What made you think that kitten." The small blond wanted to run and hide. When he saw someone yank the arm away he was relived. He looked to see robin and kenny glareing. 'Why do they always have to stand off by me.'

Butters: "Um, can you move so I can dress." They weren't listen. Butters sighed, and started to take his gym shorts. He then felt two pairs of eyes on him. Butters turned holding his jeans. Green and Sapphire eyes were scaneing his body. A blush made it way to butters face. Ingoreing the stares he slipped on his skinny jeans. Turning around he grabbed his shirt and slipped it on. Robin and kenny stood there their eyes not leaving butters body.

Kyle watched everything unfold.

Stan: "How do you get two of the toughest, and rival enimes to stop there fighting."

Kyle: "Send in a half naked butters." Kyle just sighed. "How do you get a big bad quarterback to stop in the middle of football parctice."

Stan: "Hey that was your fault. You were wearing a skirt so i had to stare." Kyle smiled.

Kyle: "That was a dare i made with kenny." Stan closed his locker.

Stan: "You looked really sexy in it." Kyle kissed stan's cheeck.

Kyle: " Your so cute." Kyle turned his attion back to the scene. It was very amuseing to watch. Kyle was keeping score the whole time. 'Butters 1, kenny and robin 0.' What kyle didn't know was that a certain person was already in his first step of a plan.

Cartman stood behind the pillars in the hallways. As butters was walking down the hall and arm shoot out and grabbed him. He looked to see cartman dragging him down the hall. What the two didn't know that a pair of sapphire blue eyes. Kenny stood dare woundering were the fatass was takeing butters. Befor he could walk and hand grabbed his arm. He looked back to see red.

Red: "Hey kenny, so i've been lonely lately...so how about you show me a good time." The skinny, tall red head looked up at him with lusty eyes. Kenny thought for a moment. 'I can get laid now, or save butters from the nazi...damn why does it have to be so hard.' Besides he just wanted butters for one night...right, or was it playboy kenny finally wants someone for more then a one night stand.

******************************************  
tough choose for kenny. And what is eric cartman planning to do, and Kyle is to the to wait and find out. ^-^  
Buttters: No one is going to save me.-starts to cry-  
Kyle: Its okay butters.-Gives him a hug-  
****Butters: Plz reveiw.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the late up date. Been busy and changeing the fromat. Thanks for reading.  
Butters: Now I get to see who rescues me.  
Kitsune: Don't worry butters i would let anyone hurt you...yet.  
Butters: T-T kitsune does not own southpark. It belnong to comedy central trey and matt. This is fan made.  
kitsune: Enjoy  
*******************************************************************  
**

Kyle walked threw the hall on his way to AP biology when he spotted cartman dragging butters behind him. 'What is the Nazi doing now.' He felt bad for butters, being bulled. Butters was a sweet kid, so kyle decide to go help butters. As the red head was walking he spotted kenny, and red. 'Typical man whore.' Kyle thought as he rolled his eyes and ran after cartman.

Butters stared ahead as cartman dragged him. Now butters knew he should be trusting cartman. Everyone in school knew cartman was a Nazi bigots sociopath who love to manipulate people. "Um, eric were are we going?" The young blond ask. Cartman looked at him with a weird grin. Now the young blond was really scared. Dragging him in a empty part of the school yard, cartman pushed butters against the tree. "Well, butters I was wondering if you like poor boy." Butters blushed ten fold. " I see I got my answer. Do you know he really has no interest in you." Butters caught a weird glint in cartman eyes. "What…what do you mean?" The blond tried to find something in cartman's eyes but all he found was emotionless. "You see kenny as a reputation for being…what you call a man whore." The brunette smirked at butters shocked face. "Sure both kenny and robin are handsome, but both just want you in bed." "Your lying kenny is a nice person, and robin is scary at times." He did not like cartman messing with him. Cartman got closer to butters. "I'm not lying. Ask anyone kenny slept which everyone. Well almost everyone." A Cheshire grin made it way to cartman's face. "I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere with me later." Butters glared at cartman. " I would never go anywhere with you. After all the times you made fun of me. Heck you even got me sent to that straight camp." The blond was feeling braver, and braver. "But dear butters that was long ago. I would like to start over." Butters looked at cartman. He didn't fully trust the notorious eric cartman, but butters being on to give second chance let it slide. "Okay. Eric I guess I'll give you a second chance." "Wonderful." The brunette said as he got closer. "You wouldn't regret it."

Butters stood confused, when kyle grabbed cartman's shoulder. "What are you up to fatass." Emerald green eyes glared at cartman. Cartman put his hand in the air. "Nothing you dirty Jew." Kyle grabbed butters and walked away. Cartman watched as kyle and butters left. 'My plan is starting to work.' A evil grin was plastered on the brunette face.

Again butters was dragged to the next place. For some reason he felt like a doll being thrown back and fourth. "Kyle is something wrong." He looked at the red head. "Cartman has something plan, and it revolves around you." "Well, I don't know?" "Trust me cartman is up to something." Butters did not argue anymore, for he knows he will not win. Thinking of what he wanted to say to kyle he stopped. "Kyle." The red head boy stopped and looked at butters. "Yeah." "Is kenny a man whore?" Kyle didn't know what to say. "Well, yeah he is known to get around…a lot. What of it." The blond looked down. "So he really isn't a good person. I mean he was nice to me." Kyle sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. "Look I'm not saying kenny is a bad person, because he is okay, but he tends to…well find love in all the wrong places." Innocent Caribbean eyes looked up with emerald. "So he isn't after for a one night stand." "Now I do not know, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't want a one night stand." Butters smile brighten and he hugged kyle. "Thanks kyle." The blond then ran down the hall. Kyle stood there amazed when he felt two arms wrap around his waist. He looked up to stare into dark blue eyes. " You know I'm jealous he hugged you." Kyle rolled is eyes. "He hugged me, but you get me in bed almost every night." Stan grinned at his boyfriend. "True, so what now your kyle the mother hen." The red head smacked his lovers head. "I just feel bad for the poor boy. So far three people want him." Stan looked at him with confused eyes. " I thought only robin and kenny wanted him." "Well cartman has something planned and butters is the main one." Stan sighed. " When is cartman ever not causing trouble. Remember when he tried exterminating the Jews." Kyle made a face. "Yes I remember." "See, knowing him its bad." Kyle looked down the hall. "Your right."

Butters ran down the hall to get to his art class. Finally after this class he can go to the mall. As he passed the hall he spotted kenny and bebe making out in the coner. Not wanting to see were it will lead he contuide to run. Turning the coner he ran into a hard chest. Wide blue eyes locked with green ones. "Were's the fire kitten." Robin looked down at the skinny blond.

"Nothing…" Butters contuide to look into the boys eyes. "I'll walk you to class." The blond blushed ten folds. "Sure." With that both boys walked to class.

Kenny came out from the coner after his time with bebe. As he rounded the same corner he spotted robin walking down the hall his arm around butters. Robin turned his head and smirked at kenny. Kenny balled his fist. His rival in the whole world his with his property. Sighing the blond went outside. He need a smoke right now.

******************************************  
Well there was the fourth chapter. Some tension riseing betwen kenny and robin. And what is cartman up to? Find out next chapter.  
next chapter will be with tweek butters and pip mostly  
Butters: I hate kenny I hate cartman too!  
Kenny: Butters wait! *runs after him*  
butters: No you are a idot. *Hides behind kitsune*  
Kitsune: *hits kenny with bat.*  
robin: So butters..*gets hit in head*  
butters: Thanks kitsune  
Kitsune: welcome reveiw plz**


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5

**Hello here is the fifth chapters, a little longer.**

**Butters: Kitsune what are you doing?**

**Kitsune: *handcuffing kenny and robin together***

**Butters: There going to be mad when they wake**

**Kitsune: I do not own anything in this story but my Ocs and plot.**

**Note: In this a old friend of butters will make his appearance. Read to find out who it is.**

It was a chilling Saturday in the small town of south park. Two days passed since butters moved back, and got involved in a love triangle. The small rays from the sun awoke the young blond. Today he was going to get him a job, and maybe do some shopping. Rolling out of bed butters walked to his dresser and pulled out skinny jeans, and a foxkeh shirt. Getting ready for the day he took a quick shower.

Half way across town, in the poor part of south park kenny was also just getting up. The room was messy with close, cigarette butts, and magazines thrown all over the place. Shuffling there his close on the floor he put on baggy blue jeans, a white wife beater, and his old orange parka. Putting on his old dirty shoes he walked down stairs to see his little sister sitting on the sofa. "Karen I'm heading to Stan's house. Be good okay." He smiled at the small brunette girl. Kenny loved his sister dearly, and usually took care of her when his parents head to the bar. Her brown eyes looked to him. "Okay." He opened the door and walked out. Outside his brother laid passed out in the front yard. Kenny swore he would get out of this hell hole he called home. Snow lightly fell to the ground as he closed his hood.

Walking into a small bakery that currently just moved into the mall. Walking up to the counter he spotted an elderly man. "Um, hello. I was wondering if you were hiring?" The old man looked up. "Of course, would you like the job. Kids now and days don't like working in bakery." "Yes sure that's why I'm here looking for a job." Old hands pulled out a piece of paper. "Here fill this out." Butters took the paper, and filled it out. After filling it out he handed to the man. "Alright can you start tomorrow at 2." "Yes sir." "Then see you here tomorrow." Butters smiled and left the store.

Stan, kyle, and kenny sat at one of the tables in the food court. "So what do ya'll wanna do first." The dark haired boy asked. "Hm. How about the arcade." Kyle said as he picked up one of is chips. "Sounds good to me." The blond spoke. "All right then lets go." As they walked kenny spotted butters coming out rue 21. Two bags hung on his arm. "Go one with out me guys." Kenny said after he raced after butters. The two boys shrugged and contuide to the arcade.

Butters was walking when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to she an orange clad chest. Looking up he saw two dark blue eyes. "Oh hey kenny." "Hey, so um what are you doing here?" "Well I came for a job, shopped a little and now I'm heading to meet pip." "Oh well I guess I'll see ya. Stan and kyle must be waiting for me." The older blond said. Butters looked confused. "Okay." The younger blond turned and contuide down the mall. Kenny sighed and went to find stan.

The young blond sat next to pip at the table. "So pip how are you." "Great. So did you find you a job." The pale blond looked at his friend. "Yeah, at the new bakery here." "They make great pastries." "Never had it. Oh, do you know Kenny's reputation." Pip huffed. "Who hasn't. He is friend with damien, and he is know to get around easy." Butters tilted his head. "How easy?" "All I know is that kenny slept with almost every female at the school. He done red and bebe like six times already." "So he is a whore." Pip shrugged. "Basically, I think kenny is just finding love in the wrong place. Wouldn't you do the same if all your life everyone saw you as trash you'd act like it." The little blond thought. "Guess your right, but can kenny settle down with one person." Again pip shrugged. " I guess he can. If he is like damien he would need constant attion from the person." Butters laughed. "So damien is possive." "Possive is an understandment to him." They contuide to enjoy there meal and talked. Butters looked at the other blond. "Ready to go to more stores?" Pip stood up. "Yeah, lets get going." They got up with their bags and contuide threw the mall.

Pip and butters was going threw close when butters felt a hand. He turned to see someone he hasn't seen in a long time. "Bradley." "Hey butters. H…ow are you?" Butters hugged the curly dirty blond. "Good. Its nice to see you again." "You to." Bradley hugged him back. Butters looked at pip. "Pip this is Bradley. He was my depend a buddy at the camp." Pip shook the boys hand. "Hello." Bradley looked around. "So butters wondering if you'd like to go out some time, and catch up." The younger blond followed pip to the Clerk. "Sure, how about today around 7." Bradley blushed. "Yeah, so see you at 7." Butters smiled, and Bradley left. "You know he was asking on a date." Pip said as they left. "Yeah, as friends." "Believe what you want. Hopefully, kenny and robin don't start a fight." Butters looked at the other blond. "What do you mean." Pip just shrugged. "Just saying." Butters ignored the comment and contuide to walk with pip. "Well, I guess I should go get ready." "Kay, I have to go check on damien. He is most likely feeling lonely." The brit sighed. "See you later." Pip waved and watched his friend retreating back. Glancing to the side he sighed. "They going to be leavening at 7. So if you want to spy then go ahead." Kenny came out from behind a trashcan. "Thanks pip. Tell damien I be coming by later." "Alright. I just do see why you don't move in with him. You basically live there." Kenny just smirked and ran down the hall. 'Why do I even worry about that idiot.' The short blond turned and left.

**Well there is chapter five.**

**Butters: yay Bradley. **

**Bradley: H..hi butters.**

**Kenny and robin: -Glaring-**

**Kitsune: Jealous much. They handcuff together so its safe. (kenny and robin strangling Bradley with cuff) Never mind. Plz review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

**Alright here is chapter 6. Butters finds out Bradley changed over they years and what does butters not want the others to know what is in a box under the bed. Well read and find out.**

**Butters: I can't believe he would do that.**

**Kitsune: Its okay.-Pats butters head- pip will do disclaimer**

**Pip: Kitsune does not own south park ,only the plot and OC. **

**Kitsune: This is a warning. This story is purely yaoi. So if you do not like boy on boy or boys making out then Plz hit the back button. it's the little arrow pointing back. You have been warn. Thanks, Kitsune.**

**:**

Kenny hid behind the bush as he watched his blond angel exit with a curly haired boy. He silently snuck pass the bush only to trip over someone. The tall blond looked over to see a brunet. "What the hell are you doing here?" Robin sighed. "Simple, I'm watching to make sure that curly haired fuck doesn't touch my kitten." Kenny made a growling sound. "Who said he was yours." Robin rolled his eyes. "Look how about we form some short of alliance. We work together to get rid of any other compation then we can fight over who gets butters." Kenny thought. " You got a deal." They shook hands and followed the blonds.

The young blonds sat in one of the movie chairs. Bradley wanted to take butters to see the new movie, '_Vampire Night'. _The young blond looked at the curly haired boy. "Is this a scary movie" Bradley looked at the innocent boy. "You can hang on to me if you get scared." He said as he smiled. Butters blushed, as he felt Bradley arm go around him. The curly blond felt a cup hit his head. He looked back to see no one. "Are you okay." bradley looked back at the blond. "Yeah." He settled back in his seat as the movie started.

Kenny and robin sat back in their seats. Both boys sat three rows behind the two. "Were did you get the cup." "Somewhere on this nasty floor." "Oh." Robin saw that bradley was pulling butters closer. Picking up a empty candy box he threw it. The two taller boys looked away acting like they did nothing as the blond looked at them. "What is it bradley?" The curly blond looked at butters. " Its nothing." Kenny and robin then turned their attion to the two blonds again.

The movie ended and the two blonds got up. As they walked to the car bradley looked at the younger blond. "I wanna take you somewhere." The innocent blond just nodded his head. "Okay." Soon they drove off.

Bradley took butters to a mountain pass that looked over the city with a good view of the moon. "I had fun tonight." Butters said as he smiled. "Glad you did." He said as he slipped at small pill in the young blonds drink. After drink the rest of the drink he looked back at bradley. "You now bradley I thought hanging out with that gang made you all mean, and uncaring, but I was wrong your still nice." "Yeah." The curly blond looked at the stirring wheel. Butters fanned himself. "Is it hot in here?" He said as his vision was getting hazy, and his body was not responding. Bradley let a smirk make its way to his face.

Outside robin and kenny arrived. "There is only one reason he would bring kitten here." The brunette said as he looked to the blond. "I think he will try to fuck angel." Robin looked at kenny and they both nodded. "Lets get going." They both took off toward the car.

Inside the car bradley was kissing butters. Slipping his hand under the shorter blonds, butters broke the kiss. "Bradley…I…I…don't …want…" He was cut off when lips attacked his. "They drug is already in your system. So don't fight it." Butters let out a small whimper. His body was to numb to move or fight him off anyways. 'Please just let this in.' The young blond thought as tears fell down his face. As a wish granted he no longer felt bradley hands on him. Threw hazy eyes he saw two figure beating up bradley. As his world faded he saw two dark sapphire eyes looking at him filled with worry, concern, and anger.

Kenny held the blond close as he walked down the snow covered sidewalk. Robin stayed to finish beating up bradley and giving him a good talking to. Butters was still shaking with a high fever as the drug tried leavening his small body. "Its okay I'll get you somewhere safe and warm." Kenny whispered to the boy in his arms. 'Okay who lives close…' The blond thought. 'Of course damien and pip. They live a block away.' With that in mind he picked up his pace.

The brit sat on the sofa reading a book when he heard someone opening the door. 'There is one person I know who would rudely walking in without knocking.' With out looking from his book he stuck his leg out to stop the person. "Kenny why do you never…" He stopped short when he saw the small blond. "What the hell happened." "I'll explain later, help me get him in a bed." Pip touched butters head. "Come on bring him to the guest room, and will see if we can bring down the fever." Kenny laid the boy on the bed. "What about his parents." Pip stood up went to get a cold rag. "Hand me his phone." Kenny pulled out the light blue flip phone. "Your going to call them." "Damien!" The antichrist came out of the bedroom. "What?" "Fake butters voice to his parents and say you are staying at my house." "Why?" Pip threw the phone at him. "Just do it." He stared at his boyfriend, and sighed.

Butters eyes opened and freaked out because it wasn't his room. Sitting up he realized he was in nothing but a shirt that was 2x bigger. He looked around and saw a orange clad arm around his waist. Looking down he saw kenny laying by his side. A small smile made its way to his face, but disappeared as fast as it came. 'Did he take me when I was weak.' His mind started to race, and he tried to scoot away. The arm griped around him tighter. The small blond let out a scream resulting in kenny rolling out of bed. "What the fuck." Kenny sat up and rubbed his head. He looked up to see wide, scared caribbean blue eyes. "Hey what's wrong." The older blond stood back up and tried to reach out to butters. The younger one looked so scared and he flinched away. Sapphire blue eyes looked at the younger one. "You took advanced of me!" Kenny's eyes widen. "I didn't." He couldn't believe what his angel was saying. "Yes you did." "I wouldn't do that to you!" Butters shoot out of the bed, and tried to make his way to the door. Kenny's arm shoot out and pulled him on the bed. The taller blond loomed over the younger one. Angry sapphire eyes locked with fearful caribbean eyes. "I would never, ever think of doing that to you." Butters whimpered as the hands tighten around his wrist. Soon a wooded stick meet with Kenny's head. He shoot up to and glared at the brit. "Why the hell you do that!" Damien stood in the doorway silently laughing. "Don't scare him any more then he is." "What are you…" When he looked down his heart broke. Butters legs were pushed against his chest, eyes closed shut, and tears fell down his cheeks. Kenny bolted up, and ran out of the room. Pip sighed. "Damien explain to butters what happened. I'll be back." The black haired boy nodded his head. The skinny blond left the room to find the older one.

Kenny sat on the railing smoking. He looked at the brit who now stood in front of him. "You shouldn't have fell asleep near him. What were you thinking! He was just knocked out by a drug! You should of known he'd flip out!" Pip yelled at the other blond. "I didn't mean to!" He ran a hand threw his hair. "I was just tired and fell asleep." The short blond glared. "He isn't a one night stand." Kenny's head shoot up, dark blue eyes filled with anger. "Why do you say that!" "You have a known reputation of sleeping around, and butters had found out! What would you do if you just woke up from a date rape drug, and a known person who has a habit of fucking and leaving, wouldn't you flip out! Think before you act!" Throwing the cigarette down, kenny placed his head in his hands. "Your right I wasn't thinking straight…But I would never put butters in that category." Pip felt bad and hugged the sad blond. "Let me talk to him first. Then if he wants to apologize he will, if not…he don't have to. Just calm down." "Your right." The taller blond sighed. Pip stepped back. "Come sit on the sofa. I'll talk to butters." Kenny jumped down and followed pip inside.

The young blond sat on the bed looking down. He knew it was wrong for him to jump to conclusion, but he was confused, and scared. Damien had walked out, and left pip in the room. "So you see that's how you got here." Caribbean blue eyes locked with sky blue eyes. "He must be really sore at me." Pip sighed for the 100th time today. "He just had his feelings hurt, but he is a big boy. So he will be okay." "I should go apologize." Pip laughed. "First you should apologize to me for wakening me up 6'clock in the morning. Butters blushed. "Sorry." "Its okay, now go talk to kenny, while I go back to get more sleep." Butters smiled. "Okay." Both blonds got up, and walked out the room.

In the living room butters found kenny sitting on the sofa. Quietly butters sat next to him. It was silent for 2 minutes till kenny spoke. "I'm sorry if I scared you." Butters looked at the other blond. "No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." They both got quiet. The young blond rested against Kenny's arm. "Thank you for saving me." He started to fall back to sleep. Kenny smiled. "Your welcome…and you didn't have to apologize, I would of freaked to." A small smile was on the smaller ones face. Soon kenny started to fall asleep much comfortable then at his crappy house.

Tweek sat on butters bed as he watched the blond shifted to threw tons of clothes with the brit helping. Today, token was throwing a party for the start of fall, though that was an excuse to get his parents to let him throw one. Everyone has been invited except cartman. After he kept going on about clyde being fat, and token being black, token refused to let cartman go to any of the parties. Pip was going threw the closet when he came across a trunk size box. "Hey butters what's in this." He asked as he dragged it out. Tweek knelt next to the box. "Butters are you working for the FBI, or do you keep your underwear in the box from the underwear gnomes?" They short blond looked over. "Um… those are just clothes." "Then lets see if we can find you something to ware in here." Pip said as he was trying to take the tape off. Butters quickly sat on the box. "How….How about we not open it." He was blushing. Tweek and pip just looked at the blushing blond confused. "Maybe its clothes from dead people the FBI put in your closet." Now it was butters and pip who looked at tweek. "What it could happen." Pip just rolled his eyes and pushed butters on tweek. "Butters it can't be that bad." Butters sat back up. "Alright, alright…there outfits my friends at my old school kept buying me." He looked down blushing. "The three girls?" Butters realized he was still in tweek's lap. "Yeah." Pip pulled out one of the shirts. "I think this shirt looks awesome." Butters looked at the shirt. "Layla got me that. Its cyber punk style." "Guess we found an outfit to wear." Butters eyes widen, and tweek laughed at butters face. "Tweek grab him." The twitchy blond grabbed the small one before he could get away.  
**:**

**It looks like butters is in for a fight. The next chapter will be the fall party. And next chapter cartman again tries to set his plan in action. Also, we will hear more stuff about the four friends that butters holds close at his old school.**

**Butters: I told them not to open it.**

**Pip: But the clothes were cute.**

**Tweek: Yeah.**

**Kitsune: Anyways Plz review and I might have the next chapter up faster. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

**Well here is chapter 7. Butters will mostly talk about his life after he moved, and cartman is planning something for poor naïve butters.**

**Anyways enjoy.**

**Butters: What is cartman…**

**Kitsune: Let the reader read it to find out.**

**Butters: -blushes-Sorry. Anyways Kitsune owns nothing only the plot and the Ocs.**

**Kitsune: At least I own something.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Butters sighed as he sat in the passenger side in pips car. He was forced in a outfit he hoped no one in south park would see him in. The young blond smiled as he remembered his four best friends. He became friends with the girls after he befriended Nicolas. Nicolas was his very first at Ocean High(A/N: Yes I made the school up.)

_***Flash Back 7 years ago.***_(A/N: yes there will be lots of flashbacks.)

_A 10 year old bright blond boy sat playing in the snow of south park elementary. He was humming a soft tone while building a snowman when he felt someone push him. Falling forward he squashed his hello kitty snowman. Caribbean eyes started to tear up. "Aw is the poor baby about to cry cause he squashed his little kitty." The small blond turn his head to see the notorious eric cartman. Butters turned his head back to the crush snow. "Anyways fag in need you to help me with something." The blonds tears stopped and anger started to take over. "Well, geez eric I don't think…" The chubby boy folded his arms. " I just need you to take the blame for me." The short blond stood. "No." They chubby boy was shocked. "What…" "You heard me I said NO! I will no longer be your escape goat." Cartman started to get mad. "Why…you." He tried to punch butter, but the lighter boy hit first. Butters slammed his fist in cartman's jaw. Everyone in the playground stopped and watched eric get his ass kicked by the quiet blond. "What's going on?" The red head said. "Dude butters is kicking cartman's ass!" The black haired boy said. "Dude lets go see." Both the kyle and stan ran to the crowd. The hooded boys soon followed his friends. _

_The young blond sat in the chair with a rather beat up cartman next to him. Butters had not one scratch while cartman had two broken ribs, a bloody noise, and two black eyes. Principle Victoria looked at the two boys and sighed. The scotches and Mrs. Cartman stood by there kids. "That is it young man. We had enough!" Chris yelled at his son. "Yes butters, we had. So we are moving to Florida. There is a school perfect for you." Linda said. "Yeah you will go to Oceans academy. Were you will live in a dorm." "But eric…" He looked at the boy who was crying to his mom. "All I wanted to was ask butters to play with me, and he beat me up." Liane hugged her son. "Its ok sweetie." Chris turned back to his son. "Go to the car!" Principle Victoria stood up. "Let him finish the school day. So he can goodbye to his little friends." Chris looked to the principle. "Alright. We will go and pack." "You may go butters." The principle said. The blond got up, head hanging low as he walked out. Walking down the hall he ran into kenny. The older blond put down his hood. His shaggy, dirty blond hair covered most of his dark blue eyes. "That was cool the way you beat cartman. So how much trouble did you get into. Bet Victoria was happy to have someone finally beat cartman to death. Of course Wendy got a hold of him to…" "I'm leaving." Kenny looked at the small blond. "What?" "I got kicked out of the school, so I'm moving." The older blond was shocked. "Just for beating up cartman…that's not right." Butters sighed. "Cartman always gets his way." With that the blond walked out the school doors._

_***End Flashback***_

"Hey we are here." Pip tapped butters arm before getting out with tweek. Butters sighed and opened the door. He wore a baggy white pirate shirt with overalls with the straps hang on his side, and black vans. His hair was a lot wavier, with bangs held up by two pins. Basically he looked like a cute little farm boy. "I can't believe you two actually talked me into wearing this." "I think it looks great." Pip said as he smiled at the blond. They got in the house, and the music was blaring. Damien appeared out of nowhere scaring poor butters who jumped in tweek's arms. "Why do you have to pop out of no were." He got of tweek's arms. "Its what I do best." Damien smirked as he pulled pip against him. Pip wore a white shirt, skinny jeans, and converse. Tweek ran and hugged his boyfriend who was standing with kenny. "Hey babe." Craig said as tweek hugged him tighter. Butters smiled at the couple.

Kenny watched as tweek and pip were dragged to the dance floor by Craig and damien. The older blond looked down at the smaller one. "So do you wanna dance." Butters smiled. "Sure." As they walked out a slow song started.

It was now in the middle of the party were almost everyone was drunk, and a certain cubby boy had snuck threw the doors. "Hm, a bunch of drunks can't seem to even bother im here." When he looked around he saw his attended target laughing with pip and tweek. He could tell the other two blonds were drunk, and the small one wasn't there yet. A smirk made its way to the cubby face, but was soon whipped off when he finally spotted damien next to the three blonds in the shadow. Eric knew the antichrist was watching the area so know one can take advantage of his property. The Nazi scanned the area more, knowing Craig might be close to, and he really didn't want to fight the thug and the antichrist. With luck butters got up, and was walking down the hall. The blonds walking wasn't that good so eric guessed he was half drunk. Eric doesn't know when he started to want the blond to his self, but he sure wasn't going to let two thugs in his way. With that in mind he creped into the dull lighted hallway.

Butters really wanted to find a bathroom. His stomach was not really agreeing with the alcohol. Layla had taught him how to hide being drunk well, for she didn't the poor blond to get raped. Opening one door he saw a couple. A blush made its way to his face as he slowly backed away. Closing the door, he went back to his search for a bathroom. Finally finding one he empty out his stomach. Walking out the door he felt someone grab his arm. He looked over to see the face of eric cartman. "What do you want eric?" The chubby boy just smirked, and pulled the tipsy blond behind him.

Kenny leaned against the wall. He didn't drink much like he usually does cause he wanted to make sure butters was safe. Looking around he couldn't see the innocent blond. Freaking out on the inside he walked down the dark hallway.

Cartman pushed butters against the wall. "So butters did you think about what I asked of you." "Eric, my answer will always be no. I just don't like you. Period." With that butters tried to walk away, but was pulled back against the wall with a pair of lips attached to his.

As kenny walked down the hall he could hear butters voice. As he rounded a corner, he saw a sight that angered him. With a aggressive step in his walk, he pulled cartman away, and punched him. "First you come uninvited. Then you make out with a half drunk butters…you better get the fuck out of here fatass before I kick it out." Cartman glared, and whipped the blood from his lips. "Mark my words kennth, butters will be mine, and you with everyone else will pay for getting in my way." Cartman wouldn't risk going against kenny, because he knew kenny was the muscle, and he was only cleaver. With that cartman left, leaving kenny and butters behind. Kenny ran up, and caught the small blond before he fell. "Thanks kenny." He used kenny as support. "Here lets get you seated." He sat butters on the floor against the wall, and sat next to him. "You know you hide you state of intoxication pretty well." The taller blond said trying to start a conversation. " Well Layla taught me. She said it was better so no one can take my innocent." He said as he laughed lightly. "You talk about them so highly." Butters had a small smile on his face. "Layla, Lina, kiyra, and Nicolas were my very first friends."

_***Flashback 10 years ago***_

_Young butters stood in front of the massive doors leading into the building were his dorm and classes were. This was called the Reef dorm of oceans high. The school was on a huge tropical island. Oceans high was nestled in the middle of the island. There were five buildings surrounding the Main Building. The main building looked like a castle. Attached were the five buildings and connected by sidewalks. The first building was Reef dorm for the elementary kids. Then it went library, gym/auditorium, Marine Dorm(middle school), Food court, and last was the oceanic dorm for the high school. Anyways, the young blond walked to the second floor were his room was located. 'Room 265.' When he opened to door he saw a white blond haired boy. The boy looked up from his book. Butters was shocked by the color of the boys eyes. While butters eyes were more of a caribbean blue, the boys was a crystal, clear ice blue. "Um, hiya. Im butters. Your new roommate." The boy stood up and walked to butters. "Hello butters im Nicolas." He held out his hand. Nicolas was the same size as butters. Butters shook hands with him. As they were about to talk, the door crashed open. In the door way stood a girl with her leg up like she kicked the door. Behind her two more girls walked in. "Butters let me introduce you." He pointed to the little girl who had a big smile. "That's Layla." The smiling girl jumped hug butters. "Hi." She had long dark brown hair, dark tan skin, and carmal brown eyes. "The girl who kicked down our door is kiyra." The girl had waist length black hair, light tan skin, and dull grey eyes. "Hey." Nicolas sighed. "Don't mind her she gets like that. And finally there is lina." The girl smiled sweetly. "Hello." She had pink hair and joyful hazel eyes. "Hi."_

_***End Flashback***_

Kenny looked at the joyful smile on butters face. "They sound pretty cool. Personal question was Nicolas your first?" Butters blushed brightly. "Well it depends of you put first…when we were eleven we played with each other, and made out, but never did we go all the way." Now the small blonds face was as red as a tomato. "Then how can you know you like it?" Kenny wanted to know everything about butters sex life. When he said that he saw butters lower his head. "Um…it is embressing story." Kenny laughed. "You can tell me anything." He put the beer bottle he got from tweek when he came to check on butters. Butters looked at kenny, and put his hand on Kenny's knee. "Don't laugh at me." "Promise I wouldn't laugh." The blond clamed down. "Well me and Nicolas contuide the four play. Each time we did we learn new stuff. Well when I was 15 I was going threw lina's room I found a closed box. There I found her various yaoi books, and something a girl uses." Butters face was beat red, and Kenny's eyes widen. "You used a toy." Then the older blond started to laugh. Butters looked at him and pouted. "You promised me you will not laugh." The older blond stopped laughing, and looked at the pouting blond. "Sorry, its just so cute how innocent you are." Butters turned his head. "your mean." He folded his arms, and stayed pouting. Kenny took this chance to and took the smaller blonds lip. At first butters was shocked, but soon started to kiss back. The taller blond pulled butters on his lap. Butters was straddling kenny, when they broke apart for air. "I need to get you home before I do some thing you might regret. Plus me and you are not in the right to do anything." Butters contuide to pant. "What about tweek and pip." Kenny picked butters up bridal shower. "Trust me they will be okay. Craig and damien will kill anyone who tries to touch their property." "Okay then." Kenny carried butters down the snow sidewalk heading to the blonds house.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Well here is chapter 7. Kenny and butters are getting closer, but soon everything is about to go right threw the drain with rivials, and jelouse ex-lovers. Plz review.**

**Butters: Yeah. I kissed kenny!**

**Kitsune: You will do a lot more later. ;)**

**Butters: -/-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hello my dear readers sorry for the late update but I have been busy, and was working on 3 stories.(for my friend I have to have two writen.) Well here is chapter 8. Disclaimer: I do not own south park at all.**

**Warring: Again this is a yaoi fanfic, and can get graphic later. So if you do not like to read boy on boy then Plz hit the back button. Not that hard to find.**

**Thanks, Kitsune**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It was a bright snowy Monday. Kenny rolled over in his bed, trying to get warm. "Kenny time for school." Karin, his sister, called from the other side of the door. "Alright im getting up." The taller blond sat up in the bed. Tiredly he walked to his broken dresser put on baggy khaki jeans, a white wife beater, and then threw on a dirty orange jacket. As he put on his shoes he remember the kiss he gave the small blond. Kenny swore he tasted chocolate, cinnamon, and raspberries. A grin made its way to his face. 'Man he tastes better the bebe and red combined.' The blond also noted unlike to two girls who always wore thick perfume, butters had a spice, tropical smell to him. The young girl pecked into the room. "Um…kenny are you ready to go." He confused at the girl. "Karin you have 17 minutes till school starts." "I know but..," That's when kenny heard a bang coming from the living room. Sighing he looked at the small girl. "Do you have your book bag." "Yes." Kenny stood up and picked the young girl up. "Alright lets go." He walked down stairs to hear his parents yelling and screaming. The blond open the door, only to meet the passed out figure of his brother. Stepping over the older man, kenny put the small girl down. "How about we go get some breakfast." Karin looked up at her brother. "Are you sure?" Kenny smiled. "Yeah, I got paid two days ago. Just don't tell daddy." The little girl put her finger to her lips. "Otay." Soon the siblings were walking down the side walk to happy café.

Halfway across town, a smaller blond was taking a shower. In the bathroom it smelled like a tropical get away. After getting out he put on a baggy white shirt, skinny jeans, and his light blue vans. Grabbing his bag he ran down stairs after getting his car keys. When he walked down stairs he looked around the house to find his parents had already left. 'I'll just grab something at happy café.' With that thought he ran out the door to his car.

Kenny watched as his sister sat on the side walk of happy café, happily eating a sausage bisect, orange juice, and hash browns. "Thanks ken, you could of got you something." The taller blond just smiled at her. " Na, im good Karin, just contuide to eat." Karin didn't push the subject and contuide to eat. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted his favorite blond walking out of the café. "Oh hey kenny." The blond said with a hot chocolate, and a small box of raspberry filled chocolate squares. Of course kenny can never buy them for they were out of his price range. "Hey butters." The little girl stood up. "Well ken you ready to go?" Kenny followed her action. "You two don't plan to walk a mile away in the freezing cold." Sapphire blues looked at his precious's person. "Yeah. Unless you want to give us a ride buttercup." He walked up and wrapped his arms around the blonds waist bring the blushing blond closer. Their foreheads touch, as kenny inhaled butters scent. " Sure, ill give you both a ride ken." The blushing blond tried to pull away, only to be brought closer, and the taller blonds face against his neck. "Thanks." They all three walked to the blue cobalt.

After dropping Karin off at the elementary school, they made there way to school. As they parked kenny took in the outfit butters was wearing. ' Cute.' Soon his thought shifted to less innocent thoughts. That thought was butters wearing nothing under an over sized shirt, and knee high socks. Kenny shifted in his seat, trying to keep his cool. It Didn't help that the person of these thoughts was currently looking up at him, the small hand near his boys, and looking to innocent. 'Will he kill me if I just pound his sweet as into the seat.' The older blond tried to shake the thought only to have them come back full force. "um…its cold outside don't you need your jacket." The older blond asked trying to get rid of the thoughts. The younger blond looked confused at first. "Oh, yeah its in the back seat." He tried to reach back to get the jacket, but his arm was to short. So kneeling on the arm rest he reached for it. The younger blond's butt was right in Kenny's view. Kenny's hand started to twitch. He opened the door, then slapped the small blond's ass, and hurriedly got out of the car. The young blond fell forward and landed on the backseat. Sitting up he rubbed his bottom. "He didn't have to hit it that hard." A pout made its way to his face.

Kenny walked down the hall, and threw his hood on. Though he rarely wears the hood now and days, it felt as his safe guard against the world. "You usually never wear the hood anymore. Why wear it now." Kenny turned to see kyle standing behind him. Re pulling the hood down he looked at his ginger friend. " I had a lot on my mind." "Oh." Was all kyle said. "So were is your little puppy dog." Kyle flipped kenny the bird. The older one just laughed. "He went to talk to the coach." The red head leaned against the locker, and sighed. "You know I heard a rumor." The taller boy looked at his friend. "What was the rumor. I'm sure its just a bunch of bitches gossiping." Kyle looked down. "Wendy is pregnant…and she said stan is the father." The blond looked at the red head. "Look im pretty sure it was just a rumor. I hardly think stan would cheat on you." The red sighed. "Guess your right."

The young blond was walking tword his art class when a arm shot out and grabbed him. He was pulled back into an empty stairwell and came face to face with cartman. "What do you want cartman." Cartman just smirked. "Just wanted to tell you something." He said with fake innocents. The small blond sighed. "Fine, what do you want cartman." The brunett just grined. "Follow me." Dragging the blond behind him he headed for the gym.

Kenny had enter the gym to get his bag he left yesterday, his mind thinking of why he did that to the small blond. 'He must think im weird or something…I will talk to him later.' Shakeing the thoughts from his head, he felt a hand grab his arm. Truning around he came face to face with red. 'Oh, shit.' "Ken why have you been advoiding me lately." She trailed her finger along his arm, and brought herself closer to him. "I have been real loney…maybe we can go and work on our bond again." Kenny started to sweat. He has been getting sexually frustrated, but he didn't want to scare the only person who cared away. "Um…I have to get going." Glaring at him she pulled him down into a kiss, and put his hand on her waist. What he didn't know was that a certain person was standing by the door watching.

Carrbien blue eyes stared at the scene infornt of him. "Told you. Him and red are real close. She is his main whore. Kenny has many lovers in this school, and has done everyone except the straight guys, craig, tweek, damien, and them. You are just another number for him to add." The brunett whispered in the blonds ear. Opening the gym door butters stepped threw looking at the floor while wide sapphire blue eyes stared at him. The red haired girl smiled. "Come now kenny lets leave this loser, and go somewere privet." Kenny didn't move but kept stareing trying to find his voice. " Butters…" He was cut off by the small blond. "I hate you." The taller blond froze. "I hate you and I never want you to talk to me again." Kenny stared at the small blond as he ran away. Looking down at his feet, he pulled his arm away from the girl. 'I fuck up everything.'

Pip and tweek was talking when butters ran passed them. "Butters!" The small turned to the brit. Tear streaming down his face. Tweek went to his friend. "What happen." The small blond hugged the semi twitching blond. "I hate him." Damien stood by craig. "Kenny did it again didn't he." The demon said. "Guess he did." The other black haired boy said. He didn't get jelous because some one was hanging on his lover, he felt bad for the young blond. 'Kenny you are one foolish person.'

**Well there is chapter 8. A bumpy ride for two relationships. What is wendy saying? Can stan ease kyles worries? Can kenny get butters to forgive him? Those will be answered in the next chapter. Reviews are welcome. Review Plz.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright here is the waited chapter 9. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own south park and never will**

**Warning: This is yaoi story which is boy on boy. If you do not like boys doing things to other boys then hit the back button.**

**For those who love yaoi Plz enjoy.  
**

* * *

Kenny sat against the wall behind school smocking a cigarette. He his face in his face while the other was propped up on his knee. He had ran all over the school looking for the small blond but couldn't find him. "Guess you have seen pass your play boy ways." The tall blond looked up to see blue eyes glaring at him. "So you know were he is pip." The brit folded his arms. "Yeah, he and robin are talking." The small blond said, and kenny froze. "So robin got to him first?" He took a long drag of his cigarette. "No butters was going to tell him, that he only likes robin as a brother figure, and promised to help robin find someone else." He sat down next to the depressed boy. "Though fatass is working his way into butters life." Kenny looked at the brit. "What do you mean?" "Well have you notice how cartman is always trying to get butters alone. If you don't do anything quick that manipulative bastard might succeed." Pip then stood up. "Well I guess I'll leave you alone to think. But if you don't hurry up im pretty sure you will lose the only thing who cares so much about you." With that the brit walked away.

Kyle was walking down the hall when he heard two voices in the stairwell. He thought it was two people skipping there classes when he recognized both voices. Leaning against the wall he listened in the conversation. "Stan stop being stubborn and listen to me." Wendy yelled at him. "I did. I'm saying I was drunk, and im pretty sure im not the only one you fucked that night at tokens party!" 'I knew I should of kept an eye on stan at that party.' the red head thought before returning to listen. "Well you can raise it with me!" The tall girl asked. Stan just sighed. " I don't know…I love kyle. wendy…we were over forever in 9th grade." Tears started to fall from brown eyes. "But stan its yours…im positive." The boy just stood there not knowing what to say. "I mean sure kyle loves you stan, but I need you here for my baby." "I don't know wendy." The girl started to get angry. "No you are mine, your parents will agree with me!" "Don't you dare bring them into this!" "Just give it a chance. Its not like kyle can give you a kid. Besides you don't love him, its just brain wash." She moved closer to stan. "Please stan… don't let me do this alone." "Fine." Kyle stopped listening at that point, and walked off. 'So he does plan to leave me for her…I bet its not even his kid.' Only if kyle stayed he would of heard the rest. "I ll help to the kid is born, then you get a blood test and prove its mine." He pushed her away and walked out of the stairwell. Wendy stood looking at the ground. "Stan you belong with me…and if I have to lie saying its yours then so be it."

Stan walked down the hall and spotted kyle putting stuff in his locker. Walking up he went to wrap his arm around the little waist, but his hand was knocked away. Slamming his locker door kyle turned to glare at stan. "Ky what's wrong." "Stan I heard you and wendy talking…I think we just need to go separate ways…I mean you still love wendy." Stan froze. "You heard us…" Kyle looked down. "Yeah I did and I think I would get in the way. Its over…by the way congratz." He turned and walked down the hall. Stan stood still letting the words sink in. 'He left…oh god.' He found the strenght to move and ran after kyle. Busting open the front doors he looked around, but couldn't find the red head anywere. "Damn!" He kicked the door. He felt a arms wrap around his arm. Joy filled him again as he thought it was kyle, but it was crushed as he looked down at wendy. "So stan walk me home. Oh I heard what kyle said, and I think he is right he would only be in the way." Stan angered pulled his arm away and stormed off.

Amused brown eyes watched the scene unfold. He ruined two relationships today and never felt better. A yellow gloved hand hid a sinister smile. 'Two down one to go.' He reached in his pocket and pulled out a check list. "Ruin Kenny's life, check, ruin stan and kyle, check, Ruin craig and tweek, haven't done yet." Shoveling the list back in his pocket he walked away. 'I ll start on ruining craig later. Those assholes are going to regret messing with me.' The cubby boy laughed as he was almost done with the list. Last on the list was win butters over.

The young blond sighed as he drove down the street. He had just got done talking with robin. The other tall boy understood, and they choice to remain friends. In his head he kept running the image of kenny and red threw his head. Pulling over to the side turned off his car, laid his head against the wheel. 'I knew I shouldn't hope kenny will love me back.' Tears fell down his soft cheeks. Soon his phone went off. Smiling he open his phone. "Hello." 'Hey buttercup.' The smile grew as he whipped his eyes. "Hey, Nicolas." 'Why are you crying.' "How can you tell." 'By your voice.' "Its nothing." The voice was quiet at the end. Suddenly a female voice came threw the phone. 'Sup my little butterfly.' Butters laughed. "Hey kiyra." 'Guess what.' "What?" 'We are moving to south park.' Baby blue eyes brighter. "Really when." 'Its me lina, Layla, and Nicolas. We are at the new house now so come by.' Butters started his car. "What's the address."

The small blond pulled up to a two story red house. Turning off his car he then whipped his eyes. Suddenly he felt someone jump on his hood. Looking forward his eyes locked with joyful Carmel brown eyes. Smiling he got out. "Layla!" The girl jumped off and hugged the small blond. Layla now stood at 5'5, her brown hair was longer and in two pigtails that reached her ankles. Butters admitted that all three girls were most likely be surrounded at the school taking the place of bebe and the others. "Come on Layla your boobs are suffocating him." A boy said. After being let go he looked to see Nicolas. Butters smiled at his friend. Like the others he grew to. He was the same height and lean frame as butters. His platinum blond hair was wavy and framed his face nicely. "Nicolas!" The blond ran and hugged the other blond. "Hey, butterfly." Butters smiled at his nickname given to him by this group who became like his family. They didn't use him or treat him bad like cartman when he was little. "Hey, butterfly what about me." A girl who stood 5'5 stood on the steps. Her long pink hair was in a high pony tail, and her hazel eyes shined with happiness. "Hey, lina." He looked behind her to seen the last of the group. Kiyra leaned against the door frame. Her arms were crossed on her chest. She had his waist length black hair was wavy, and her grey eyes looked at him. "Don't I get a hug." He let go of Nicolas and ran to kiyra giving her a big hug. "Ki!" He laughed as she hugged him. He was a lot closer to kiyra more then lina, Layla, or Nicolas. To him she was a big sister he always wanted. "So what had you upset so much on the phone." Butters looked at Nicolas who was now standing by the stairs. "How do you…" The small blond was cut off by Nicolas laughing. "Butterfly I can read you like a book." Caribbean eyes looked at everyone. "Can we go inside and talk about it." He pleaded. "Sure." Kiyra backed up with butters still hugging her.

An hour later butters finished telling the story. Kiyra looked pretty mad, laya looked like she can murder someone, lina looked shocked, and Nicolas well you couldn't tell what he was thinking. "That butt hole how dare he play with you heart like that." Layla yelled. Butters looked down. "But you still like him." Butters head shot up, to look at Nicolas. "I'm right aren't I." The young blond looked ready to cry. "Yeah…I do." Tears started to fall down his cheek. Lina leaned over and hugged him. "Its okay." She whispered to him. Then and there they valued to hurt anyone who did wrong to there butterfly. Starting with Kenny McCormick.

* * *

**Well here is chapter 9. I do not know when I will have chapter 10 up.**

**Anyway bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Love and lust**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own southpark in anyway. The only thing i own is the plot and the OCs  
Warning: This is boy love story. So boy will be makeing out, and sexing each other. So if you no like then go find a hetero story.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It was nighttime, and butters was currently staying the night at his freinds house. Currently, he layed waiting for nicolas to get done in the shower. Layla, kiyra, and lina were out looking at the small town. He picked up nicolas, dark blue ipod nano, and flipped threw the music. Putting the headphones in he put on a song he never heard before. Soon 'Candyland' by blood on the dance floor played. The young blond listened to the song, his face had a slight blush as he listened to the lyrics. Even if it wasn't was the usually song he listen to he amited that it was pretty good. He started to sing along with it halfway threw. The song then switched to there song 'I heart hello kitty'. He loved hello kitty, but after this song he will never look at it the sameway. 'I'll have to get nicolas to add some of the songs to mine.' He thought. Closeing is eyes he didn't hear nicolas walk out the connected bathroom. Nicolas jumped on the bed, makeing a scared butters jump right up. "N..nicolas you scared me." The lighter blond smiled. He wore light blue pjama pants that had little chibi sheep on it, with a light blue tshirt with a smileing sheep. Putting the ipod down he looked back at his freind. "So butters tell me about this kenny character." His ice blue trained on his blond haired freind. "Can I burrow some close. First then i'll tell you all about him." "Okay, but i will have to get one of kiyra's night outfit cause mine are not unpacked all the way. I actualy burrowed this from layla." Both got up and headed to the last door on the left, that had spirals on it. They walked into the white n grey themed room. Opening the top drawer nicolas pulled out a shirt with bugs bunny on it, and matching short nightshorts. Heading them to butters, he went back to get socks. Butters started to undress. He didn't care if any of them saw him, cause they seen him naked, and he saw them naked. Hell he use to sit in the locker room as the girls got dress. After getting dressed, and putting on the socks nicolas gave him, he picked up his closse. Then they walked back to nicolas room were they sat on the bed. "So you gonna tell me about this kenny. And why you like him so much." "Yeah." They both laid side by side. "Well, I had a crush on him ever scence we were in the 3rd grade." Nicolas just listed to his freind. " Back then everyone made fun of me, and usually used me. Kenny always hung out with kyle, stan, and cartman. I thought I got over my crush for him, cause I knew he will never love me." The other blond just nodded his head. "When I moved back here, I started to look at him. The way his hair was always messy, with his personality he always attracted people to him. What I loved the most are his dark blue eyes. There almost like sapphires." "Is there anything else? Looks, personality?" Butters turned on his side. "Well, he really hot, stubbron, hardheaded, charming smile, his dark eyes..." Nicolas laughed silently. "You must love him alot." Butters smiled. "Yeah."

Kenny laid on his dirty bed looking up at the dirty ceiling. A certian blond was on his mind. 'God i am so stuiped...I pretty much lost him.' He sighed. How could he be so stuiped. He had a chance with someone who wouldn't care if he was poor or not. The tall blond rolled on his side. 'Guess im ment to be lonely.' He soon fell to sleep.

Stan currently leaned against his bed with a beer in his hand. For the life of him, he knows he wasn't the only boy wendy slept with. Of course his lover and best freind currently hates him. Why can't life be so much eaiser. His blue eyes shifted to a photo that sat on his desk. It was him and kyle, on there first date. Stan smiled as he rembered that day. It was at starks pound, on one of southpark's summers. A frowned then made its way to his face. Why does wendy have to fuck up everything if he isn't with her. He has to find a way to get kyle back one way or another.

A young girl was looking out her window. Her black hair was messy, and a blanket was held loosly around her body, Soon arms wrapped around her body, as lips kissed her neck. "Don't worry. With this you can get stan to be by your side." The male vocie said. "I know, I love him. I don't want you to be around your kid got it." Wendy turned to look into the eyes of her partner in crime. Cold brown eyes on a silghtly chubby face looked back at her. A evil grin made its way to his face. "I wouldn't want the little fucker anyways." She glared back at him. " You know blondie will never love you back." "He will. Its just a matter of time before I have him." Turning back around, she felt him move away to put his close on. "Cartman, I understand revnge on kenny. But why kyle and tweek?" Cartman turned back to face her back. "Kyle has gone long enough of his jewish life, and tweek is just annoying. In order to help get control of the world. I have to weed out the unwnated ones. Plus I will enjoy the sight of all of them breacking apart." His brown eyes were cold, and hatered filled his soul.  
**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**well here is chapter 10 of love and lust. Sry for the late update but i have lots to do.  
Anyways, Plz review**


End file.
